The Path of a Hero
by RuneMan
Summary: A self insert of a character I created base on my actions if i existed in the Teen Titans universe and had powers. Pairings so far are Raven x OC, Robin x Star, BeastBoy x ? and Cyborg x ?.


7

Working Title

**Ok first off let me say that I don't own teen titans, I gain no money from this and everything TT related is owned by their respective companies and with that out of the way on to the story. This is my first try at something like this so please be gentle. **

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the pain. A sharp constant pain in the side of my head, it was as if someone had hit me in the side of the head with a baseball bat. Which when considering the dried blood that flaked into my hand, was probably a good guess? I took stock of my surroundings quickly; I was sprawled in an ally that was just off of a busy main street. I checked myself for injuries and as I thought back to how I might have gotten there I realized I could not for the life of me remember where I was. I tapped my pockets to see if I had my wallet on me but someone, no doubt the person who put me in the alley in the first place had taken it from me. Shaking my head softly I picked myself up off the ground and walked out into the bright light of a bustling city. I looked around and off in the distance I saw a large tower shaped like a T, I had no Idea where I was. I approached a woman and politely ask her "Umm excuse me miss could you please tell me what city I am in?" Her loud shriek of " Eww get away from me freak. " was unexpected. I quickly backed away from her holding up my hands in apology. After several more attempts were met with the same results I began to get aggravated.

What the hell is with people in this city I thought to myself my anger boiling, suddenly a department store window exploded in a wave of black energy. How had that happened? As I stopped to ponder the question I heard the twin roars of a motorcycle and a car zoom up and the screech of tires as they stopped. A strong male voice cried out "Titans Go!" Suddenly I was hit in the side buy a large green ram, falling to my knees and gasping I was unable to move as two extremely strong but definitely female hands wrapped around me and held me in an inescapable grip. A guy about my age with black hair and wearing a red and green costume with a mask over his eyes came up to me and asked " Who are you and why did you try and rob that store?", before I could formulate a response I heard a woman scream " Cindy. Noo!" I watched with horror as a young girl ran out into the road just as a truck was barreling towards her. My only thought was not while I'm alive. I reached out my hand as if I was trying to grab the little girl and pull her back onto the side walk and oddly enough that is exactly what happened. My hands became encased in black energy and a giant hand grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the way of the truck and back onto the sidewalk.

The teen in the mask looked over toward someone I had not noticed before; it was a girl wearing a blue cape with grey skin and bright purple eyes and hair. Looking at her my first thought was "Wow she is really beautiful." She turned toward me and looked me in the eyes like she heard me speak; oh crap did I say that out loud. The masked teen said nice job Raven and the girl shook her head and spoke for the first time "Robin that was not me, it was him." She raised her arm and pointed it at me. The guy I now knew to be this Robin spoke to me. "Ok just who are you and why are you here?" I tried to answer him but a wave of drowsiness came up and pulled me into unconsciousness.

As I woke up for the second time today I realized that I was in a hospital bed with tubes and machines hooked into me and beeping and dripping constantly. I started to panic and one of the machines to me right started going off, a door to my right whooshed open and a tall guy came through the door, looking at his face I could see he was half human half machine. He looked at me and said "Hey buddy no need to be scared your safe here, no one is going to hurt you." I asked him in a hoarse voice "Ok I believe you but who are you and where am I?" He told me that his name was Cyborg and I was at Titans Tower in Jump City. Cyborg explained that after I passed out the Teen Titans as they were called brought me here. He asked me what my name was and I told him to call me Rune. Robin walked into the infirmary and stopped by my bed. "Ok Rune then, we ran your DNA through all known criminal databases and came up with nothing so you are not a bad guy. What happened to you before we got there and how did you save that little girl today?" So I started to explain my situation, how I woke up in an ally with my head throbbing and how when no one would help me I got mad and somehow the store window exploded. I continued on and explained that when that girl stepped into the road I felt something rise up within me and I reached out my hand and pulled with my mind.

He looked thoughtful for a minute and said "Well that seems like sort of what Raven does maybe she knows who you are?" He then walked over to a panel in the wall and pressed a button and spoke "Raven could you please come to the med bay for a moment." Almost as soon as he finished speaking a black void appeared in the floor and the girl in the cloak from earlier rose out of the void. Robin asked her to come over and take a look inside my mind for a second. I stopped him and asked Raven "What do you mean take a look inside my mind? You can read minds, Wow that's pretty impressive, cool!" In a monotone voice she replied "Yes it can be useful at times, now hold still and try to relax." Raven placed her hands on the side of my head and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden I was back in that ally way looking down on myself from above. The scene then switched to me getting angry because that woman called me a freak and then the store window exploded, another shift and we were looking down on the little girl again as the truck barreled toward her, I saw myself raise my right hand and black energy formed around it as a hand appeared out of nowhere and pulled the girl to safety. Suddenly we were back in the hospital room. She looked at me and said "Well it seems he does not remember how he came to Jump City or how he came into be in that alley, as for his powers they seem to be like mine but also different. His work by intent as well as emotions, he has to want to use them to be able to access them. His mind is kind and trusting as well as honorable otherwise he would not have saved that little girl. He is not a threat unless provoked." After Raven finished speaking Robin looked at me and told me that since I did not mean to cause damage to the store and because I saved that little girl no charges would be filed an when I was fully healed I would be allowed to leave. Just as I was about to say thank you two things happened almost simultaneously, the first one was that a guy with green skin, pointed ears and fangs walked into the med bay and asked what everyone was doing. Spotting me he ran over and grabbed my hand and shook it. "Hey dude what's up, my name is Beast Boy, sorry about hitting you earlier we thought you were a bad guy, what is your name?"

I paused for a second to let what he said sink in. "Wait a minute when did you hit me? I have never seen you before and to answer your question my name is Rune." He grinned at me and started to laugh as he explained that he could shape shift into any animal so the ram that hit me this morning was him. The second thing that happened was that my stomach gave a loud rumble. I sweat dropped and muttered sorry. Beast Boy laughed and said if I was hungry I could follow him to the kitchen for some food. I looked down at myself and realized that I was missing most of my clothes, all I had on was a hospital gown and my underwear. "Umm hey anyone mind telling me where the rest of my clothes are?' I asked to the room in general. Cyborg started looking in the cabinets and pulling out several bins two of which had my shirt, socks, shoes and various things from my pockets in them. The rest of the team said they would give me time to get dressed and left the room.

As I pulled on my shirt I wondered to myself what I was going to do here. I could not stay here because it would be rude for one and two I had no reason as of right now to stay. I was fully healed and save for my missing wallet, I had all my possessions with me. I put the bins back into the cabinet and left the room, shutting the light off as I left. Beast Boy was waiting in the hall to take me to the kitchen. As he led me to the elevator at the end of the hall he started to tell me about the tower. The ground floor had the entry to the tower, stairs to the upper floors and an elevator for easy access to all floors of the tower including the basement and garage. The second floor was the evidence containment area for all of the stuff that all the criminals of the city used in their acts of mayhem. Third floor was the medical facility; the fourth floor was where all the rooms for the team members were and finally the fifth floor was the living room slash kitchen area. The elevator dinged for the fifth time and we both stepped out into a very nice living room with a large sofa and a massive big screen tv right in the middle of the room. As I was taking all of this in Robin came over to me and said, " I think you have met everyone on the team except Starfire, as he said her name a girl with orange skin, red hair and the greenest eyes I have ever see floated over to me. She looked at me for a moment and said " Hello, friend what is your name?"

I replied that my name was Rune at that it was a pleasure to meet her.


End file.
